Troublesome
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Dalam hati, Sabo bertanya-tanya, lebih rumit mana, teka-teki sejarah atau orang alay?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: M(Bahasa tidak bermoral).**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Parody/Friend-Ship/Humor.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Ace & Sabo.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Troublesome**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kamar Ace selalu meraih predikat kandang babi, kapal pecah ialah ungkapan yang terlalu suci.

Sapu dan pel adalah haram. CD _bokep_ kakak-adek baru wajib, jangan lupa _delivery_ daging sedap tiap hari. Sampah sisa kadaluwarsa tidak tahu kabar, tidak punya mulut untuk ditanyai.

Sabo lelah batin, bibir kering menyerupai mayat. Capek mencecar, ujungnya ditinggal tidur, _yayank_ guling gambar Luffy adalah belahan hati saudaranya.

Sebisa mungkin, pemuda itu sangat ogah satu kelompok tugas dengan Ace. Boleh mereka bersaudara, tapi Ace lebih sayang adik, pemantik, dan sabun batangan.

Sangat aneh jika nilai rata-rata Ace bertahan di angka empat tambah empat.

"Zzz ... Nggrroookk ..."

Rambut Sabo ancaman ubanan, kawan nugas malah mengorok bahagia. _Tjih_ , masa iya sehari tidur minimal dua belas jam? Pertanyaan awam, mengapa perutnya tidak buncit?

Sabo mau meninju, tapi takut dosa. Dosa lalai pada tugas, dapat jam pelajaran tambahan berarti waktu main dengan adik berkurang.

Tidak sampai hati Sabo membiarkan adik tersayang cemberut diduakan makalah. Percayalah! Qaqa sayang kamu, Adek!

Tugas baru setengah kelar, modem tiba-tiba _ngambek_.

OMG!

" _Shit_! Tuhan, kalau mau menyiksa, jangan di kos Ace! Di kos Luffy mestinya!"

Mendengar nama adik, gelembung ingus pecah, sontak bangkit bak tentara. Botol minyak disambar, Ace cepat-cepat sisir rambut.

"Apa?! Luffy?! Sabo! Bilang kalau Luffy datang!"

Mata Sabo menyipit. Kulit jidat mengerut jelek. Datang dari Hongkong. Kepalanya sudah semrawut, makhluk ini makin porak poranda.

"Sudah pulang. _WiFi_ kos mati. Kubilang kau tidur, pelit berbagi WiFi," celetuknya asal.

Bahu tegap langsung loyo. Sekali lagi rebahan di bantal kerempeng, tak pernah kena jemur. "Ih. Kenapa juga tidak bangunin aku? Kuota 30 GB dan lima kupon makan daging sepuasnya siap kukasih cuma-cuma buat adik tercinta."

Efek tidak ketemu berbulan-bulan, tahu-tahu sok jadi Abang Toyib. Bosan cuma lihat tetek? Pasti minta ganti peluk yang lama, terus diam-diam gesek ria.

Heh.

Niatnya hendak bertingkah mulia, tapi gelagat Ace di mata Sabo bermakna _hentai_ lebay. Mungkin jika Luffy betulan di sini, mau saja diminta jadi submisif kendati tidak tahu artinya apa.

Diam-diam Sabo gemas. _Hiken no Ace_ bakal gampangan disodori Luffy. Dikasih sempak bekas Luffy, apa reaksinya kira-kira?

Bibir mencibir, Sabo menyipit sinis. " _Sorry_ , masih ngambek sama teman nugas, pelit gak mau kasih tahu _password WiFi_."

Ace melengos. Botol _cola_ ditarik pakai kaki. "Bukannya kau punya modem?"

"Ngambek. Malas cek sisa kuota, nanti sakit hati."

"Oh, pantas layar laptopku bukan wor—Heh! Buka apa kau?"

" _Secret folder_ seorang Ace. _Oh my gosh_ , Gusti ya jagad raya, _Kami-sama_. Tadinya kirain _bokep_ , gak tahunya Ace lebih _hentai_. Punya bakat edit foto, _cuy_. Luffy jadi bugil, mukanya merah—"

"Jangan dilihat! Matikan! Tutup!"

"Gak mau. Masih observasi. Menyitanya tunda. Astaga, kenapa di sini jadi _blur_?"

" _Goddamn_! Sabo! _Close_!"

"Diam. Orang tekun haram diganggu. Wow, Luffy pakai bikini. Ini punya Nami, ya? Editnya kurang oke, Luffy kayak punya tetek."

"Gghh ...!"

"Kenapa kau—Lihat dari itu sudah ngaceng? _Sange_ betul otakmu. Pasti kalau nyolo wajib bawa gadget ke toilet."

"MATIKAN!"

" _Password_."

"Luffy _onyoe-onyoe bingid!_!"

Bermuka teflon, Sabo uji coba di _smartphone_ , siapa tahu berdusta. Diusahakan _flashdisk_ tidak ketahuan sedang _copy paste_.

"Ih, gagal. Ace, bohong itu dosa."

"Aduh, rudalku—bukan, Nyet! Pakai huruf kekinian!"

"Hah?"

Gagal paham, Sabo bengong. Huruf apa?

"Makanya jangan kuper, biar awet muda." Ace bersungut-sungut, hengkang ke kamar mandi. "L-U-F-F-Y 0-N-Y-0-3 2x B-1-N-G-1-D!"

Terdiam.

Sampai terdengar suara tidak senonoh, Sabo menelaah ruangan, mencari kantong plastik _nganggur_ , persiapan muntah. Baru coba mengetik ulang.

 **LUFFY 0NY03 2x B1NG1D**.

Dalam hati, Sabo bertanya-tanya, lebih rumit mana, teka-teki sejarah atau orang _alay_?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
